As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) may suffer losses from energy and power dissipation as the transistor is turned on and off at its gate. Losses in energy and power dissipation due to turning the device on and off are referred to as switching loss. When the transistor is turned on or turned off, the packaging of the device generates parasitic inductance in the transistor and causes changes in the applied voltage at the gate of the transistor. The polarity of the voltage generated by the parasitic inductance tends to reduce the drive voltage, forcing the transistor to cut off from an on state, which increases the turn on and turn off times for the transistor and reduces the efficiency and increases the power consumption of the transistor. The parasitic inductance could also generate a voltage at the gate that will cause the transistor to turn on from an off state, generating additional switching losses as the transistor returns to an off state.